


Baby It's Cold Outside

by BerryBoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBoy/pseuds/BerryBoy
Summary: Otabek se encuentra a un chico congelándose en el frío, justo la noche de fin de año.  Él no es gay, pero Yuri, con su forma de ser tan espabilada y su hermosa sonrisa lo hacen caer profundo justo cuando el reloj marca las doce.Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Mappa, a Kubo y a Yamamoto.  La portada la arrejunté y ni siquiera sé a quién pertenece el arte.  Si alguien sabe, por favor, déjeme mensaje para poder acreditarla correctamente.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia surgió por mi deseo de aportar nuevamente al Fanzine del Otayuri Protection Squad. Pero saber que tendría que esperar a publicarlo hasta un mes más tarde no me hacía gracia.
> 
> Han pasado muchas cosas tristes en mi vida en estas últimas semanas y debo admitir que no ha sido nada fácil. Necesitaba este "pick me up", este sweetnes overload de esta historia. Y lo necesitaba con urgencia.
> 
> Puede que escriba una continuación, pero lo que realmente necesitaba, era este primer capítulo.
> 
> En memoria de Blue y dedicaddo a Buddy y a Valastro.

Otabek bajó al estacionamiento de la compañía y buscó su auto. Luego de mirar la hora en el reloj suspiró cansado. Había trabajado horas extras justo el último día del año. Su vida no podía ser más aburrida y patética que en esos momentos.

Nadie lo esperaba en casa. Podía, si quería, irse a beber hasta que llegara el año nuevo y nadie lo extrañaría. Pero no sabía si era más patético hacerlo o llegar a la casa y hacerlo de todas formas. Sinceramente, no quería estar en la calle cuando se emborrachara.

Decidió que lo mejor era llegar a la casa y descansar. Al día siguiente tal vez le tocaría estar de regreso, si a su jefe se le ocurría alguna forma de ocuparlo.

Arrancó el auto sin pensarlo demasiado y salió del lugar sin prisa.

Era el mismo dilema que durante la fiesta de Navidad. Estaba solo. Claro que tenía amistades, pero en esos días todos iban a visitar a sus familiares. Era él quien no tenía familiares a quién visitar. Por eso se concentraba en el trabajo.

Se detuvo en uno de los muchos semáforos y allí fue que lo vio. Un chico rubio, con un abrigo, unos pantalones claros y unas pantuflas. Estaba de pie, apretando el abrigo que, a las claras, no era suficiente para darle calor. En un momento dado, el chico levantó la cara e hizo contacto visual con él. Lo notó pálido, especialmente sus labios. Sus ojos parecían infinitamente cansados. Justo entonces notó que tampoco llevaba guantes para el frío.

Miró la hora, ya no pasarían más autobuses por lo que el joven probablemente tendría problemas si esperaba allí. La luz del semáforo cambió y él tardó un poco en arrancar el auto nuevamente. Se dijo a sí mismo que el joven posiblemente esperaba un taxi. Condujo por varias cuadras sin poder sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza y luego de un rato, se resignó a darle la vuelta al auto y ver si el joven había conseguido movilizarse.

Desde antes de llegar al semáforo pudo notar que el joven seguía allí, abrazado al pobre abrigo y sin intenciones de cruzar la desierta avenida. Era un blanco fácil para cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño y por alguna razón, llamaba su atención poderosamente. Se estacionó frente al joven y bajó la ventanilla del auto.

—¡Hey! ¿Necesitas ir a algún lado? —no recibió respuesta de inmediato, pero el joven le puso atención y arrastrando los pies lentamente, se allegó al auto por lo que volvió a formular la pregunta con más suavidad. —¿Necesitas ir a alguna parte? Puedo llevarte si quieres.

—Yo... necesito ir a ver a mi abuelo... pero no puedo subirme a tu auto. Sería... peligroso... —para Otabek era evidente que el frío ya lo había afectado pues su forma de hablar era lenta y demasiado pausada. Se bajó de inmediato y rodeó el auto para llegar al lado del joven. Ya de cerca pudo ver que sus labios estaban azulosos.

—¡Te estás congelando! Debes ir a un hospital.

—No... no quiero ir. Necesito ir a donde el abuelo antes que termine el año.

—Te llevaré a ver a tu abuelo si me dejas llevarte al hospital.

—Pero eres un extraño...

—Mi nombre es Otabek, pero puedes decirme Beka. Vivo a un par de kilómetros de aquí.

—Tú... identificación. ¿Puedo verla? —Otabek se apresuró a regresar al auto para buscar su billetera y mostrarle así su identificación. El joven la observó un rato y finalmente asintió, dando un par de pasos. De inmediato sus piernas fallaron y se fue de bruces. Otabek tuvo que recogerlo del suelo como pudo, sosteniéndolo por el pecho para abrir la puerta y sentarlo en el lado del copiloto. Con algo de urgencia le puso el cinturón de seguridad y cerró la puerta.

Tan pronto pudo entrar al auto subió la temperatura del compresor al máximo. El joven se veía bastante indefenso y la posición en el asiento hacía que su cabeza colgara un poco hacia adelante. Decidió bajar un poco el respaldo para que pudiera sostenerse mejor, eso hizo que sus rubios cabellos se desparramaran suavemente sobre el asiento y le diera una apariencia angelical. La piel en extremo pálida llamó su atención y la tanteó con los dedos, descubriendo que estaba gélida. No había nevado, pero las temperaturas en la ciudad eran sumamente bajas.

Al cabo de unos minutos en el ambiente cálido notó que su expresión se volvía una menos tensa. Tal vez el aire caliente le estaba haciendo efecto. Pero seguramente beber algo le sentaría mucho mejor. Tomó nota mental de la dirección en la que lo había recogido y luego arrancó el auto con suavidad, buscando un lugar con autoservicio para comprar algo caliente.

Terminó en el autoservicio de un restaurante de comida rápida y pidió una sopa de fideos y un café. Deteniendo el auto en el estacionamiento del lugar para ofrecerle la comida. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo quemaría con ella lo despertó.

El joven se quejó un poco antes de abrir los ojos y ahí, bajo la suave luz de la cabina del auto, pudo ver que eran verdes como gemas.

—Come esto, te sentará bien.

Lo vio parpadear confundido y de pronto lo notó tensarse completamente por lo que se apresuró a explicarle. —Estabas parado en la intersección. Te pregunté si querías que te llevara a algún lado, pero estabas muy frío. Quise llevarte al hospital, pero dijiste que primero tenías que ver a tu abuelo. Supongo que debe estar preocupado por ti.

Los ojos verdes lo miraban con un poco de desconfianza mientras Otabek sacaba su móvil. —Puedes llamarlo y decirle que estás en camino, para que no se preocupe.

—Yo... lo siento... debo haber estado delirando. Mi abuelo vive en Rusia, con el resto de mi familia.

—Estabas congelándote. ¿Qué haces en este frío con esas ropas? —el joven bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios, por lo que Otabek prefirió darle la sopa para que comiera algo. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yuri... Yuri Plisetsky. Tú eres Otabek Altin. Tu identificación es de Kazajistán —Otabek se quedó pasmado. Realmente no podía creer que recordara todo eso de solo ver su identificación mientras se congelaba parado allí en la intersección.

—Así es. Entonces... ¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?

—Hay un lugar al que debo regresar, pero antes, me gustaría poder ver las luces de año nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres ir al hospital?

—Iré al hospital... eventualmente —el moreno se le quedó viendo con insistencia. Realmente no le iba a dejar pasar la información a medias por lo que dio un largo suspiro y se dispuso a comer la sopa. —En verdad asustas cuando miras a la gente de esa forma.

—No me gustaría que te sucediera algo solo por terquedad. Estuviste mucho tiempo en el frío.

—¿Eres de ese tipo de persona que se preocupa por todo y por todos?

—No... —apretó levemente el volante del auto con una mano— solo... no había visto a nadie congelarse de esa forma.

—Estoy bien. Solo me hacía falta un poco de calor. Gracias. Fuiste muy amable al darte cuenta y no dejar que me congelara por un estúpido capricho. Debes estar ocupado, hoy es fin de año, seguramente te estoy atrasando. Puedo irme por mi cuenta desde aquí-

—Tengo tiempo de sobra. Puedo llevarte a ver las luces si quieres. Luego te pediré un taxi —aquello se lo decía mirando fijamente el volante del auto. No le era posible admitir ante el joven que estaba más aburrido que una ostra justo el día de fin de año.

El rubio le dio una mirada curiosa, como si no pudiera creer que alguien como él pudiera estar libre la víspera de año nuevo.

—¿En verdad no tienes nada que hacer esta noche? —Otabek negó y luego sonrió.

—Eres lo más emocionante que me ha pasado esta noche. ¿Puedes creer eso?

La risa del rubio sorprendió a Otabek. Era una risa honesta y contagiosa.

—Bien, llévame a ver las luces.

—Es un poco temprano. ¿Te gustaría comer algo más?

—Olvidé mi billetera.

—Yo invito.

—Sabía que dirías eso. Pero no podría aceptar. No sé si pueda devolverte el favor.

—¿Piensas abandonar el país solo para no pagarme un par de botanas?

—Algo así... solo que... no sé cuándo pueda devolverte el favor o si pueda hacerlo.

—No moriré si no puedes devolverme el favor.

La sonrisa pícara del rubio se deslució un poco por unos instantes.

—Vamos.

Fue la comida más sencilla, dos perros calientes y dos sodas. Otabek se bajó a comprarlos mientras Yuri esperaba en el auto. El moreno le había prohibido bajarse en aquellas condiciones.

Cuando Yuri se quejó de que así no podría ver las luces, Otabek se encogió de hombros y condujo hasta una de las muchas tiendas por departamento que había en la ciudad regresando con un grueso abrigo, un gorro, una bufanda, unos guantes y unas medias extremadamente mullidas con suela que más que medias parecían botines.

—¿Y qué es todo esto? —exclamó el rubio que había pensado en un principio que el hombre solo compraría una bufanda.

—Es para que puedas ver las luces. Si no te lo pones, no te bajas del auto.

—Nada de esto combina —se quejó, pero terminó poniéndose todo. Otabek se puso una bufanda y gorro a juego, alegando que todo lo que había comprado estaba en rebaja.

Y así, mientras conducía en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad para buscar un buen lugar desde donde poder admirar los fuegos artificiales y la celebración, Yuri se fue quedando dormido con el calor que la ropa le proporcionaba. El moreno se detuvo en una de las luces y nuevamente inclinó su asiento hacia atrás para que pudiera descansar.

Tardó media hora en encontrar el lugar y aún les quedaba tiempo, así que puso el radio en una estación instrumental suave y bajó el cristal del auto de su lado. Se puso a revisar su móvil en silencio para ver si había alguna noticia de un rubio escapado de alguna institución mental o si buscaban a alguien con la descripción de Yuri.

Cuando faltaban veinte minutos para el año nuevo, lo observó por un rato, preguntándose qué edad tendría. Se veía demasiado joven como para estar solo por la ciudad en esas fachas. La historia de aquel rubio lo intrigaba sobremanera.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó aun adormilado.

—Son las doce menos veinte. Perdona por no levantarte antes, pero te veías cansado.

—Gracias. ¿Ahora sí puedo bajarme del auto?

Otabek sonrió ante el tono medio burlón y medio enojado del rubio. Se le antojaba que el carácter de aquel jovencito era agrio por naturaleza, pero algo le pesaba grandemente en esos momentos. Realmente quería conocer su historia, pero sentía que estaba entrometiéndose demasiado.

Bajaron del auto y se sentaron en el capó. Hacía bastante frío, pero al menos Yuri estaba bien cubierto. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron de forma anticipada y pronto todo el cielo de la ciudad se fue llenando de luces.

Le echó un vistazo de reojo al rubio y pudo ver cómo su rostro se iluminaba con una enorme sonrisa. Los ojos verdes del joven parecían relucir de alegría. Fue un momento mágico, ¿quién iba a decir que tendría compañía para despedir el año? Desde aquella distancia escucharon las campanadas del reloj de la ciudad, anunciando que ya estaba por llegar la medianoche.

—Quisiera hacerte una confesión, aunque no signifique nada para ti, para mí significa mucho poder decirlo antes que termine este año. Soy gay, me gustan los hombres. Quería... al menos poder decírselo a alguien sin acobardarme. Ya sabes... quitarlo de mi lista de pendientes.

La atmósfera entre ambos se volvió un poco tensa luego de eso. Yuri evitaba mirar la reacción del moreno quien solo podía observarlo de reojo, intentando descifrar el por qué de tan repentina confesión. No que a él le molestaran los gais. No había estado con una chica desde hacía cinco años y comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente valía la pena intentarlo. Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza intentarlo con otro hombre.

—¿Tienes novio? —preguntó finalmente, sin saber en realidad por qué quería seguir hablando de ese asunto.

—No... yo... no se lo he dicho a mi familia todavía. He tenido un par de "crush".

—¿Crush?

—Sí, ya sabes, una persona que te gusta, pero que realmente no conoces bien y a quien tampoco se lo dirías.

—Ah... ya veo. ¿Pero, por qué no? Eres guapo —el rubio encogió un poco el cuerpo, ocultando su vergüenza con los mechones de cabello.

—No quería tener problemas con mi familia. Aunque ellos están lejos ahora. Seguro que ya no importa si me consigo un novio.

—¿Entonces te conseguirás uno? —sonrió levemente y negó.

—Nah... no conozco a nadie aquí. Vivo en Rusia. Allá tampoco puedo conseguirme un novio.

—¿Quieres contarme por qué estás aquí en Detroit sin tu familia?

—Tal vez... te lo pueda decir mañana. Hoy no creo que pueda —Otabek asintió.

—Yo nací en Kazajistán, pero vivo aquí desde hace unos ocho años. Estudiaba y conseguí trabajo, así que me quedé —Yuri quiso saber si tenía alguien que le interesara, pero más que nada, saber a qué bando le iba.

—¿Tienes novia?

—Tuve algunas en la universidad, pero desde que comencé a trabajar no me sobra mucho tiempo y eso es malo para las relaciones. Soy un adicto al trabajo.

—A las chicas no les gusta competir con el trabajo.

—Tienes razón. Aunque dudo mucho que a otro hombre le guste competir con el trabajo. ¿Tú qué dices?

—Creo que eso depende de si realmente estamos hablando de trabajo —Otabek sonrió de lado.

—Realmente estamos hablando de trabajo, no de infidelidades.

—Pues pienso que... si alguien, quien sea, está dispuesto a comprender tu apego al trabajo, tú también deberías estar dispuesto a entender que la otra persona quiere pasar tiempo contigo. Si ambos ponen de su parte entonces sería perfecto.

—Ya veo. Tiene que haber compromiso de mi parte.

—Obviamente.

El reloj que marcaba la hora finalmente sonó la campanada de la medianoche. El cielo se iluminó de una forma realmente hermosa y Yuri de pronto se lanzó encima de Otabek y lo abrazó, depositando un suave beso en sus labios. El moreno no se alejó, recibiendo aquella muestra de afecto de parte del rubio como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yuri se apartó con lentitud unos instantes después.

—Yo... lo siento... fue la emoción. Además... así quito eso también de mi lista —se disculpó de forma apresurada con las mejillas sonrojadas y no por el frío.

—¿Ese fue tu primer beso? —preguntó curioso al ver que el rubio se avergonzaba nuevamente y parecía querer huir. Yuri asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de responderle. Otabek podía jurar que su cerebro había perdido un tornillo o tal vez la caja entera de tuercas, pero verlo así le provocó querer consolarlo de alguna forma. Le nacía decirle que no estaría solo y que podía confiar en él aunque ni siquiera sabía si sería cierto o no.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras... borrar de tu lista de pendientes? —susurró al tiempo que tomaba las manos del chico entre las suyas.

—¿Hablas en serio? —quiso saber con una pequeñísima luz de esperanza en sus ojos verdes.

—Hablo muy en serio.

—Hay algo... pero no me gustaría hacerlo en el auto.

La cara avergonzada de Yuri bajo aquellas luces de fin de año, le parecieron lo más hermoso y puro que pudiera presenciar. Sonrió suavemente, a pesar de que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que Yuri quería ni cómo hacerlo. Subieron al auto cuando las luces comenzaron a menguar y nuevamente pudo admirar el rostro totalmente avergonzado y tímido.

Era una locura, totalmente una locura. Pero ya le había dicho que sí. Sabía que tenía que preguntarle al menos cómo era que se suponía que lo hicieran, sin embargo, era incapaz de mencionarlo siquiera. Por eso, cuando estuvieron de vuelta en la ciudad, se estacionó un poco lejos de una tienda de juguetes para adultos y le pidió a Yuri que esperara unos minutos.

Al entrar agradeció que la persona tras el mostrador fuera un hombre y no una mujer. No estaba seguro de que una mujer pudiera decirle exactamente lo que quería saber. El hombre no era demasiado viejo ni demasiado joven y al verlo no hizo ningún comentario molesto.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Otabek tomó aire y luego tomó valor.

—Bien... es... la primera vez que lo haré con un chico...

—Tu primera vez y quieres saber cómo hacerlo.

—Sí, pero también es su primera vez.

—Eso lo complica un poco más, pero nada que no puedas manejar, grandote.

—Yo solo quiero saber cómo debo hacerlo para no lastimarlo.

El hombre tras el mostrador hizo una pausa y luego asintió, como si supiera exactamente lo que Otabek necesitaba. Sacó un pequeño panfleto, un pequeño estuche que parecía un labial, un gel y una caja de condones. También sacó una cajita compacta de algo que cuando leyó la descripción lo hizo sonrojar.

—Esto es para tu chico. Las instrucciones están adentro. Deja que lo haga él a menos que se tengan mucha confianza. Esto otro se lo pones tú tan pronto te lo permita. Ya luego, usa el gel. Si tienes duda de cuánto debes usar, puedes usar todo el que quieras, siempre que no comience a chorrear demasiado. Mientras más uses, mejor para él y para ti. Asumo que sabes usar un condón. Úsalo, no preguntes, a menos que él te pida que te lo quites. El resto de las instrucciones están en ese papel.

Otabek apenas podía murmurar un sí cada vez que el hombre le daba alguna instrucción, hasta que surgió una pregunta que no le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza.

—Oye, sin ofender, pero ¿realmente estás seguro de que quiere estar abajo?

—¿Qué? —el cerebro del moreno comenzó a hacer corto circuito justo en ese momento y su rostro se volvió un poco pálido.

—Que si estás seguro de que él quiere ser el que esté abajo —ante la mirada perdida y atontada del moreno el hombre le dio una sonrisa perversa. —Muchos asumen que serán los que estén arriba la primera vez que lo hacen y luego resulta que son ellos los que terminan abajo.

En la mente de Otabek había algo que aun no hacía sentido y se notaba en sus ojos y en la forma en que apretaba la quijada.

—Arriba... abajo... el que da... el que recibe... ¿sabes de lo que hablo?

Ante la mirada aun perdida de Otabek, el hombre puso una cajita adicional de enemas y le preguntó el tamaño de condón para su compañero.

—Así tendrás todas las bases cubiertas —le dijo. Otabek simplemente le pagó en efectivo. No quería que luego apareciera esa transacción en su estado de cuenta del banco y salió de allí tan dignamente como pudo.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó Yuri al verlo. Otabek le respondió vagamente, colocando la bolsa en el asiento trasero con prisa, como si quemara.

—Yuri... no te he preguntado. ¿Prefieres que vayamos a mi casa o...?

—Creo que no pensé muy bien antes de decirte esa tontería. Yo... o sea, no quiero que gastes dinero en una habitación. Pero tampoco se me ocurrió que no tengo realmente un lugar... o sea... no quiero ir y meterme a tu casa solo para cumplir con un pendiente...

—Yuri... si no quieres hacerlo o te arrepentiste, solo dilo. Puedo llevarte a donde sea que necesites ir en vez de eso. Y si no quieres ir a ningún lugar ahora y tampoco quieres hacerlo, entonces vayamos a mi casa o a una habitación y descansemos. Ya es algo tarde para andar fuera. Aunque la verdad, puede que no queden habitaciones libres dado que es año nuevo. ¿Realmente te molestaría ir a mi casa?

—No me molesta.

—No voy a echarte a la mañana siguiente si eso es lo que te preocupa —esta vez le dio una mirada honesta que intentaba hacer que Yuri confiara en él. —Prefiero un buen recuerdo por sobre lo demás.

Finalmente, Yuri accedió a ir a su casa. No era una mansión, pero sí era bastante acomodada. Prefería una casa a un apartamento donde la privacidad era menor. Al llegar el rubio se quitó el grueso abrigo y él se apresuró a encender la calefacción. El nerviosismo de ambos era evidente por la manera en que no podían siquiera mirarse el uno al otro.

—Deja que prepare la habitación de huéspedes —le dijo, huyendo así de la extraña atmósfera que ahora había entre ambos. Yuri comenzó a observar a su alrededor, examinando algunas fotos que había. Otabek estaba en una foto grupal con lo que parecían ser amigos de la universidad. En otra estaba con dos personas mayores que asumió serían sus padres.

La verdad, no era que se hubiera arrepentido de perder su virginidad con el moreno. Más bien, le remordía la conciencia porque no le había dicho mucho de su situación y Otabek parecía un hombre decente. Por eso se debatía con su conciencia, intentando buscar razones para hacerlo donde él no resultara siendo el villano. La única razón que le daba un poco de vía libre con el hombre era que Otabek no se interesaría por él más allá de esa noche y tal vez solo intercambiaran números telefónicos para hablarse muy de vez en cuando.

Pasó el rato y el moreno finalmente emergió para hacerle señas de que ya podía pasar.

La habitación de huéspedes se notaba acogedora y muy cálida en esos momentos. Otabek se había encargado de poner unos edredones bastante gruesos que le hicieron pensar que dormiría tan mullido como en una nube.

—Gracias. Todo se ve acogedor.

—¿Te gustan los revueltos y tostadas en la mañana?

—Sí... eso suena genial. Harás que me dé hambre a esta hora.

—¿Te traigo un poco de leche tibia? —la mente de Yuri le jugó sucio justo en esos momentos al darle una mirada más abajo del cinturón al moreno. Claro que quería leche tibia. Pero ya habían decidido que no harían nada. Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez y rechazó la oferta. —Puedes darte una ducha caliente si quieres. Eso te hará sentir mejor.

Aceptó darse la ducha, pero antes de eso, no pudo más con la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que Otabek había comprado en la tienda para adultos. El moreno no lo miró a la cara y fue a buscar el paquete, aunque luego parecía debatirse entre mostrarle o no.

—Yo... no quería hacer nada que fuera a lastimarte... además no sabía si... eh... querías ir arriba o abajo... no te lo pregunté... así que... —le tendió la bolsa, totalmente frustrado y Yuri la tomó con lentitud.

—Esto es... tú... ¿tú realmente me habrías dejado ir arriba? —Otabek se encogió de hombros sin poder decir mucho —por alguna razón, pensar en un Yuri dominante no solo le causaba nerviosismo, sino que le hacía latir el corazón de forma errática.

—No es como si supiera realmente-

Yuri le impidió continuar. Se le había lanzado al cuello y con un beso algo torpe, pero muy apasionado, lo hizo callar. Luego agarró la bolsa y escapó con ella en dirección al baño. Otabek se quedó aturdido unos instantes y luego fue directo a su nevera de bebidas para sacar una botella de wiski que ya tenía abierta. Se sirvió un trago que apuró y luego se sirvió otro que dejó en el vaso mientras guardaba la botella.

—En qué líos me meto... —pensó en ese momento dejando salir un jadeo de alivio, pero cuando Yuri salió del baño, con el cabello un poco húmedo y con aquella timidez virginal, su respiración se detuvo y lo único que atinó a decir fue que tomaría una ducha rápida.

Salió del baño con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho y encontró al rubio tumbado en la cama, totalmente dormido. Muy en el fondo sabía que algo así pasaría. Los nervios se le esfumaron como por arte de magia y se carcajeó un poco librando la tensión. Yuri se veía adorable, tanto que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una chica. Dio un largo suspiro y se dispuso a ponerle uno de los edredones por encima.

Quiso su suerte que Yuri tuviera el sueño liviano y al acercarse a la cama para cubrirlo los ojos verdes se abrieran adormilados.

—¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó el rubio, atrapando su brazo y acariciándolo con suavidad.

—Pensé que te habías dormido.

—La cama es suave —murmuró sin dejar de tocarlo hasta que finalmente y con algo de timidez, le pidió un beso. —¿Podrías... besarme?

El beso que Otabek le dio fue uno suave al principio, pero pronto se volvió un poco más intenso cuando enredó sus brazos en el cuello del moreno para atraerlo un poco más.

Si Otabek pensó que la noche se había cancelado, ahora tenía la total certeza de que apenas comenzaba. Poco a poco se acomodó entre las piernas del rubio, sintiéndose extraño cuando el sexo de Yuri presionó contra el suyo. Extraño, pero no desagradable. Además, los pequeños sonidos que hacía le causaban un temblor en el centro del pecho cada vez que los escuchaba.

—Yuri... los condones —jadeó cuando recordó lo que el hombre de la tienda para adultos le había dicho. El rubio sonrió suavemente y en vez de buscarlos en la bolsa al lado de la cama, buscó el gel que estaba en la mesita de noche. Luego, con bastante destreza, se encargó de lubricar el sexo del moreno para luego voltearse sobre su estómago abriendo sus piernas en clara invitación.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró en su oído mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del rubio. Un jadeo afirmativo fue su respuesta. Se dijo a sí mismo que ya no había marcha atrás y se hundió lentamente en el cuerpo del rubio. Al principio solo un poco, atento a cualquier señal de dolor. Pero si bien Yuri jadeaba y gemía, no era exactamente de dolor. Poco a poco fue empujándose al cálido y apretado interior hasta estar finalmente hundido totalmente en el cuerpo del joven.

—Esa... crema que compraste...

—¿Sí?

—Hace que se sienta bien. No pensé... que fuera a sentirse tan extraño.

Lo besó en el cuello y en la espalda sin moverse y luego comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo tembloroso del chico. Cuando sintió la presión aligerarse un poco, se movió suavemente, causando una especie de grito y jadeo largos.

—¿Así está bien?

—Sí... así está perfecto... no pares —le dijo con voz temblorosa que le llegó justo a la entrepierna.

Otabek no podía entender por qué un chico que apenas acababa de conocer le podía causar tantos sentimientos. Quería protegerlo y hacerlo sentir bien, cumplirle todos sus deseos y verlo despertar en las mañanas a su lado.

No fue una noche larga, pero sí bastante apasionada. No sabía si era porque hacía mucho que no estaba con nadie o si era porque Yuri era tan inocente y lanzado a la vez. Le importaba un rábano si jamás había estado con un hombre antes. Estar con Yuri lo hacía feliz. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba feliz de esa forma.

Otabek despertó un poco más tarde de lo usual para encontrarse a Yuri dormido abrazándolo. Lo besó con suavidad y fue correspondido, pero vio con sorpresa que el rubio se volteaba y seguía durmiendo, esta vez sobre la almohada.

Se levantó, decidido a ordenar lo que habían dejado regado en la habitación. Tendría que esperar hasta que su huésped decidiera levantarse para lavar las sábanas, pero podía lavar la ropa que Yuri había dejado en el baño.

Tomó las toallas y la ropa, sintiendo que un papelito caía al suelo. Lo recogió, era como una especie de etiqueta plastificada. Leyó lo que tenía inscrito y entonces reconoció lo que era. Aquella era una pulserita de hospital. Pero el mayor impacto se lo llevó al leer el nombre del hospital. Hospital Oncológico Central de Detroit.

Se quedó un largo rato leyendo y releyendo la etiqueta con la mano un poco temblorosa. No quería creer lo que leía, pero si era así, tenía que regresar a Yuri al hospital tan pronto fuera posible. Echó la ropa a lavar de inmediato y luego preparó el desayuno un tanto apresurado. Yuri apareció de repente, solo con su camisa de la noche anterior. Venía despeinado y amorriñado, a los ojos del moreno se veía como lo más hermoso y sexy que hubiera pisado su casa alguna vez.

—Yuri, pensé que dormirías un poco más.

—No, está bien. Me dio el olor del desayuno, tengo hambre.

—Claro, siéntate, ya casi está listo.

Sirvió el desayuno cuando estuvo listo y de pasó depositó un beso en la cabeza de Yuri quien no se conformó, exigiendo uno en la boca. Otabek accedió sin poner resistencia, acariciando los cabellos revueltos mientras los alisaba un poco. Comieron sin inconveniente y con poca charla. Ambos estaban realmente hambrientos y para cuando Yuri estuvo satisfecho, Otabek decidió sacar el tema finalmente.

—Yuri... ¿a dónde debo llevarte?

—¿Podrías llamarme un taxi?

—Quiero llevarte yo mismo —insistió.

Realmente se notaba que el rubio no quería hablar del tema, pero él necesitaba saber. De pronto encontraba la felicidad de su vida y resultaba que estaba internado en un hospital oncológico.

—Encontré esto en el baño —murmuró colocando la pulserita sobre la mesa y notando que los ojos del rubio se abrían muy grandes. Una lágrima bajó rápidamente por su mejilla, una que Yuri secó casi de inmediato con el dorso de su mano.

—Yo... lo siento. Ese es el lugar al que debo regresar. Entiendo si no quieres involucrarte conmigo ahora que lo sabes.

—No sé nada, no me has dicho aún. Prefiero que me cuentes a imaginarme cosas, aunque admito que justo ahora no es fácil para mí asimilarlo. Estoy preocupado porque no sé de qué trata todo esto.

—Yo... vine de Rusia para una operación. Debió llevarse a cabo el veintisiete de diciembre, pero hubo unas complicaciones y atrasaron la operación hasta después de año nuevo. Me sentí... frustrado. Estaba lejos de mi familia, sin nadie, justo en despedida de año. Así que me escapé.

Otabek había tomado sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos para animarlo a continuar cuando su voz se fue haciendo pequeña.

—Entonces... me encontraste. Yo estaba muy deprimido. Mi... operación es en la cabeza, porque tengo un tumor que es maligno. Dicen que es operable y todo eso, pero pues... no es fácil que te digan que van a taladrar tu cabeza y sacar parte de tu cerebro.

—No lo es.

—Además mis padres no pudieron venir, por asuntos de trabajo. Ni siquiera mi tío pudo venir, porque es muy lejos y muy costoso. Así que decidí venir solo. Me porté como un crío.

—¿Cuándo será tu operación? Te acompañaré.

—No tienes que ir... en verdad, estaré bien.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo. Te acompañaré desde el día antes, así no estarás solo el día de la operación y podremos hablar —Otabek quería envolverlo en sus brazos y sostenerlo así por mucho tiempo, quería protegerlo de todo, pero aun tenía dudas de cuán íntimo podía ser con Yuri.

—Eso me gustaría mucho.

—Entonces... ¿para cuándo será tu operación?

—Dijeron que el cinco de enero.

—Iré a visitarte todos los días, ¿qué te parece?

—¿En serio? —la cara de Yuri se iluminó tanto que parecía un sol.

—En serio. Cuando la ropa esté seca, te llevaré al hospital. No es bueno que sigan pensando que te escapaste. Seguro están preocupados por ti. Deberías llamarlos y decirles que vas en camino.

—Yo... mejor espero a llegar.

—Yuri...

—No hay problema, solo me disculparé cuando llegue.

Otabek no insistió, sino que estuvo pendiente para que tan pronto la ropa estuviera seca llevársela al rubio. Realmente todo aquello le causaba un vértigo increíble, algo bueno que le estaba moviendo el piso, aunque esa sombra ahora estuviera sobre ellos. Se echó a reír cuando en su mente pensó en ellos como si fueran una pareja o algo parecido, como si fueran un nosotros.

—Eso es... ¿tonto?

Le llevó la ropa al rubio cuando la secadora terminó y lo cubrió con el abrigo que le había comprado la noche anterior. También le dio unas medias más gruesas que le cubrieran bien los pies ya que las pantuflas no harían mucho en la nieve.

El camino al hospital Otabek se aseguró de obtener el número de Yuri y saber el nombre de su doctor y del cirujano que lo atendería. Yuri habló sin parar de cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Un dolor de cabeza intenso luego de unas prácticas de gimnasia había dado el aviso a tiempo. Aunque "a tiempo" era algo bastante relativo.

—¿Y todavía practicas gimnasia?

—No... bueno, tal vez después de la operación, cuando vea cómo quedan las cosas. Pero supongo que no te puedes arriesgar demasiado luego de que te abren la cabeza. Un golpe y... ya sabes.

—Tienes razón, no es seguro. Y bueno... ¿qué planes tienes para el futuro?

—¿Planes? Tenía algunos planes. Pero de pronto todo se siente como si estuviera en pausa. ¿Tú qué harías?

—Pues... si yo fuera tú, planearía terminar mi carrera, y si ya la tengo, entonces comenzaría a trabajar para hacerme independiente. ¿Tienes alguna carrera?

—Quería ser bailarín y unirme a alguna compañía de baile de renombre. En Rusia hay bastantes. Pero ahora no sé si quiero regresar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es algo complicado. Aquí hay más libertad que allá. Solo que hay mucho papeleo y tendría que sacar permisos y demás. Solo para esta operación el papeleo fue horrible —le explicó.

—Pero si pudieras, ¿te quedarías? —la sonrisa de Yuri fue tan inocente y pura en su dirección que Otabek creyó que se derretiría.

—Sí. Creo que... valdría la pena.

Eso fue todo lo que el corazón de Otabek necesitó para terminar de caer por aquel joven.

No tardaron en llegar al hospital y apenas las enfermeras enterarse de que él era el paciente que había desaparecido se formó un pequeño revuelo en la recepción. Otabek fue interrogado, pero al cabo de un rato, fue echado a un lado por el equipo médico, especialmente porque no era familiar de Yuri.

—¡Yuri! Estaré en la sala de espera —gritó mientras se llevaban al rubio en una silla de ruedas de regreso a su habitación. Luego de eso, la hora de almuerzo llegó y pasó y no recibió noticias hasta que se atrevió a preguntar en la recepción.

—¿Es familiar del señor Plisetsky? —Titubeó, pero no pudo mentirle a la mujer.

—No, soy un amigo.

—Lo siento, no podemos darle datos del señor Plisetsky.

—No necesito datos, solo quiero saber que ya todo está bien. Soy la persona que lo trajo de vuelta al hospital.

—El señor Plisetsky ya está de vuelta en su habitación. No tiene por qué esperarlo más, todo está bien con él.

—Por favor... ¿podría... decirle que voy a esperarlo aquí? —le insistió con algo de desesperación.

—Ya le dije-

—Por favor. Será solo un minuto.

La mujer no pudo seguir resistiéndose a su encanto y terminó llamando a la habitación de Yuri. Ahí el rubio le pidió que le permitiera pasar a verlo, aunque fuera un momento.

Finalmente obtuvo el número de la habitación en el cuarto piso y se apresuró a llegar. Yuri tenía una bata de hospital, un nuevo brazalete y varias líneas puestas en sus brazos. Al verlo entrar sus ojos verdes se llenaron de inseguridad. Estaba seguro de que se veía enfermo y débil.

—Hey...

—Hey. ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí. En verdad, gracias por traerme de vuelta y no dejar que me congelara en la nieve. Gracias por dejarme ver la despedida de año y... por todo lo demás.

—No lo agradezcas aún. No hasta que salga tu operación.

Se quedaron conversando por lo bajo. Otabek sentado en el borde de la cama mientras que Yuri sonreía de aquella forma tan limpia e ingenua.

Así pasaron el rato hasta que ya fue casi hora de terminar la visita.

—Mañana vendré más temprano.

—¿No tienes trabajo?

—Tengo dos semanas libres que comienzan hoy, así que me tendrás aquí todos los días, si no te molesta.

—Para nada —sonrió.

Otabek se inclinó para depositar un beso de despedida en los labios del rubio cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo jalaba del hombro. Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo habían golpeado en la cara.

Un hombre bastante alto, de cabellos casi blancos y ojos azules furiosos lo increpaba en un idioma que no conocía.

Yuri comenzó a discutir con el hombre en el mismo idioma, intentando bajarse de la cama para llegar a su lado. Lo único que podía entender era que aquel hombre estaba furioso con él y que Yuri lo conocía.

Las enfermeras llegaron al escuchar el revuelo y luego de un par más de lo que Otabek estaba seguro eran improperios contra su persona en aquel otro idioma, el hombre finalmente cambió de lenguaje.

—Quiero que saquen a este degenerado de aquí, o demandaré a este maldito hospital.

Otabek no esperó a que lo sacaran. Se despidió de Yuri con un corto gesto, aunque al ver sus lágrimas no pudo evitar asegurarle que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara. El hombre estuvo a punto de abalanzársele encima nuevamente. Luego salió y se encaminó lentamente por el pasillo para salir. Se tocó la mejilla y supo que aquello le iba a causar un morado no muy agradable. Tendría que ponerse hielo, pero mientras tanto, tal vez alguna bebida fría le ayudaría. Se detuvo un momento en una de las máquinas expendedoras que estaban en la sala de espera y compró una. Luego tomó la ruta más corta hacia el estacionamiento bajo tierra del hospital.

Subió al auto y apenas cerró la puerta se aferró al volante, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. Aquella había sido una despedida muy amarga y justo cuando le había prometido visitarlo todos los días. Podía haberse dicho que era un malentendido, pero por la forma en que aquel hombre lo había atacado estaba seguro de que había sido a causa del beso que casi le había dado al rubio.

Tal vez era un amigo o un familiar. El hombre tenía toda la pinta de ser extranjero. Si era ruso, entonces su molestia tenía algo de base, como ya le había dicho Yuri. En Rusia había menos libertad en esos asuntos.

Se dijo que ya vería qué hacer al día siguiente y sacó el auto de donde estaba estacionado. Ya estaba enfilando hacia la salida cuando el mismo hombre que lo había atacado en la habitación de Yuri se le cruzó en el camino. Se le notaba bastante agitado y se preguntó si habría ido a buscarlo solo para poder golpearlo un poco más.

No era su costumbre huir de los problemas, pero esta vez el problema le ganaba en altura y cuerpo. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta y bajarse.

—Si me ataca de nuevo voy a defenderme —le advirtió. El hombre levantó las manos. Su expresión se volvió una de completa vergüenza.

—Le debo una enorme disculpa, señor Altin. Yuri me explicó todo. Mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov y soy el tío de Yuri. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

Otabek asintió y lo invitó a sentarse en el interior del auto para evitar el frío del estacionamiento.

De forma serena esperó a que el hombre comenzara a hablar.

—Yo estoy bajo mucho estrés. Sé que eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento, pero por favor, entienda. Yuri desapareció el treinta por la noche y luego pasó dos días desaparecido.

—¿Desde el día treinta? Pensé que se había escapado en la tarde del treinta y uno.

—Yo no podía partir de inmediato. Realmente pensé que él aparecería de nuevo, pero cuando pasó un día y no tuvimos noticias, no tuve más remedio que tomar un avión hasta acá. Durante todo el vuelo estuve esperando noticias de él. Usted lo encontró cerca de la medianoche del treinta y uno.

—Sí, pero no sabía que se había escapado de un hospital. Intenté llevarlo a uno, había pasado mucho tiempo en le frío y estaba diciendo incoherencias —Víctor realmente se veía estresado, sus ojos se notaban húmedos incluso en la semi penumbra del estacionamiento.

—Reaccioné muy mal. Cuando vi que intentaba besar a Yuri perdí los estribos.

—Es entendible. Un extraño intentando besar a un joven que lleva dos días perdidos. También habría reaccionado de esa forma —lo disculpó.

—De todas formas, no justifica mi reacción. Yuri... él nunca le había permitido a nadie acercarse de esa forma. ¿Usted es gay? —la pregunta tan repentina le chocó tanto a Otabek que se quedó en silencio por un rato tratando de asimilar cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto.

Finalmente volteó un poco el rostro para ver a Víctor. Pensaba, por el insulto que le había dado en el cuarto de hospital, que tal vez el tío de Yuri era homofóbico o algo parecido. Sin embargo, la expresión de Víctor no era una de rabia o de asco. El hombre pareció entender la pregunta silenciosa como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

—Supe que Yuri era gay desde mucho antes de que él mismo lo supiera. A mí no me importa que lo sea, lo que me da tristeza es que no pudiera siquiera confiar en mí que soy su tío preferido —lo último lo dijo con tanta tristeza que a Otabek se le escapó uno sonidito de incredulidad.

—Creo que no tenía planes de contárselo a nadie. Simplemente surgió en un momento muy emotivo para él y... a mí el momento me tomó muy desprevenido. No estoy seguro de que sea gay, es la primera vez que me pasa por la cabeza. No me gustan los hombres, pero Yuri es diferente —Otabek tomó una profunda respiración. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. —Lo traje tan pronto me enteré de que se había escapado. Él no quiso decirme y creo que no era su intención tampoco. De no haber encontrado su pulsera de paciente no me habría percatado. Lo siento, debí insistirle...

—Está bien. Yuri es así. No le gusta preocupar a nadie. Sin embargo, debió sentirse muy solo como para querer escapar. Es mi culpa. Debí estar con él en todo momento. Soy el único que podía venir y no lo hice. Pensé que estaría bien sin mí. Gracias por haberlo encontrado.

Otabek asintió con algo de vergüenza. Finalmente, con las cosas aclaradas, el ambiente entre ambos se volvió mucho más relajado y Otabek se atrevió a interrogar al hombre un poco más.

—Entonces, acaba de llegar de Rusia. ¿Tiene dónde quedarse?

—Pienso quedarme con Yuri en el hospital. Así no estará solo y no sentirá la necesidad de escapar de nuevo. La operación será pronto.

—Esa operación... ¿qué riesgos conlleva?

—Es algo delicada. ¿Yuri le explicó lo que tiene?

—Sí, me dijo que es un tumor maligno, así que supongo que luego que lo remuevan tendrá que tomar quimioterapia.

—Sí, así es. Pero el mayor riesgo de la operación es que el tumor se encuentra en un área que podría afectar su agilidad motora. El cirujano de Yuri es uno de los mejores en su especialidad, pero Yuri no lo ha tomado muy bien que digamos.

—Le dije a Yuri que vendría a verlo todos los días. ¿Está bien eso?

—Eso estaría perfecto. Creo que no soy el tío preferido de Yuri en estos momentos. No quiere verme. ¿Podría regresar conmigo y mostrarle que todo está bien?

Eso sorprendió al moreno y no pudo evitar reírse. Su pequeño angelito no era tan angelical. Accedió, aunque se había olvidado por completo del golpe que Víctor le había dado y que comenzaba a amoratarse horriblemente. Lo recordó cuando miró por el espejo retrovisor para poder reacomodar el auto en uno de los estacionamientos vacíos.

—Mejor paso un momento por la farmacia del hospital —susurró tocándose el golpe levemente.

En el camino de regreso notó que el temperamento del hombre que lo acompañaba era totalmente distinto a lo que había visto en el cuarto de hospital. Víctor era calmado, sonriente, afable y transpiraba un aura que lo hacía destacar, atrayendo la mirada de los que lo rodeaban de inmediato. Otabek nunca había experimentado algo así. Usualmente su propia aura era una oscura y pesada que pasaba algo desapercibida. Le servía bien en los negocios, pero no en las relaciones interpersonales.

Compró un par de gasas y algo de cinta adhesiva para la piel. Una de las empleadas le ayudó a ponerse una crema antinflamatoria y el parche. Luego se encaminaron al cuarto de Yuri. Víctor fue el primero en entrar y fue recibido por una sarta de insultos en ruso hasta que Otabek entró a la habitación siguiéndolo.

Yuri de inmediato cerró la boca y sonrió, olvidando por completo la presencia de su tío en el cuarto, extendiendo las manos desesperado en dirección al moreno. Otabek llegó a su lado y tomó sus manos con una sonrisa.

—Yurachka, ¿me perdonas? Ya traje a tu novio de vuelta —Yuri se alteró de inmediato ante la insinuación y Otabek podía entender el por qué. Víctor simplemente parecía disfrutar de molestarlo y ver su reacción.

—¡Vitya, él no es mi novio!

—¿No? Entonces, ¿me lo puedo quedar yo?

—¡No!

Se echó a reír al igual que Víctor mientras que Yuri se aferraba a sus manos con fuerza.

—Bueno, ya que me disculpé con Otabek, ¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo y hacerte compañía?

—¡No! Quiero estar solo.

El puchero del rubio era algo que le causaba gran ternura, pero era evidente que estaba teniendo una pataleta y que pronto los echarían del hospital si Yuri continuaba con eso.

—Tu tío puede quedarse en mi casa esta noche, pero mañana se quedará contigo —le dijo. Yuri apretó los labios.

—Yo lo que quiero es que te quedes tú conmigo.

—Pero ya habíamos quedado en que te vendría a ver todos los días y que me quedaría contigo la noche antes de la operación —Otabek se acercó al oído del rubio para que Víctor no escuchara. —O tendré que decirle a tu tío que te amo y que me quiero casar contigo.

Decir que Yuri se puso rojo como un tomate era poco. Había perdido incluso el habla. Sin embargo, los ojos serios de Otabek le decían que el moreno iba muy en serio y que, si no dejaba su berrinche pronto, cumpliría lo prometido.

Asintió quedamente con timidez en sus ojos.

—Wao... Yurachka... hasta que apareció el domador de tigres... —Yuri tomó uno de los vasos de plástico grueso que había sobre la mesita al lado de la cama y se lo aventó a su tío. La taza resonó por todo el suelo al rebotar ruidosamente.

—Te odio.

Se quedaron unos minutos más mientras Víctor alistaba el par de maletas que había llevado consigo. Todo el tiempo adicional que estuvieron, Yuri se mantuvo aferrado a las manos de Otabek quien se dejaba hacer del rubio sin protestar.

—¿A qué horas vendrás mañana? —preguntó con un tono casi infantil.

—¿Cuándo comienza la hora de visita?

—A las diez de la mañana.

—Entonces estaré aquí a las nueve y media, aunque tendrás que verme a través de las cámaras —le dijo señalando al televisor.

—De... acuerdo...

—Entonces nos vamos. Trata bien a las enfermeras, ¿sí? —el rubio asintió y Otabek estuvo a punto de darle un beso en las manos, pero recordó lo que había sucedido hacía un rato atrás cuando había tratado de despedirse de Yuri y el gesto quedó congelado en una sonrisa suya. Fue Víctor el que notó lo que pasaba y se apresuró a salir de la habitación con las maletas alegando que quería hablar con las enfermeras.

Otabek agradeció el gesto mentalmente y se inclinó hacia el rubio, esta vez dándole un largo beso que terminó en otros más pequeños hasta que finalmente pudieron separar sus labios. —Descansa, Yura...

El apodo hizo que Yuri sonriera cálidamente.

—Adiós, futuro esposo.

Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia. Sin embargo, el calor que sintieron en el pecho con esas palabras duró hasta muy entrada la noche. Yuri durmió plácidamente con ellas, mientras que Otabek apenas pudo dormir. Seguía con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios mientras la calidez le hacía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo como si fuera un adolescente.

—No sé qué me pasa contigo, Yuri... pero me gusta mucho sentirme así. Me estás enloqueciendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tal vez escriba un poco más de esta historia, pero no será hasta que termine algunos trabajos más. Gracias a todos por leer y ser pacientes conmigo. Me hace feliz saber que disfrutan de lo que escribo. Ojalá este próximo año 2020 les traiga cosas muy buenas.


End file.
